


Goodbye Jen/WPJ

by Mamadragon404



Series: Revamping and Discovering onesself [1]
Category: Dimension Walkers, Fairy Tail, Free The Future
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: Discovering one's self may kill you.





	Goodbye Jen/WPJ

**Author's Note:**

> It's not sad I promise! It's real sweet.

“I know that look.” WPJ turned and looked at WCJ who was leaning against the door frame eating whoppers candy.

“What look? I'm not making any look.” She said in a rush, not looking at WCJ’s eyes.

“Yeah, you are. You're making the ‘please don't refer to me like that’ look. I've seen it enough times reflected in Nates eyes when he calls me by my birth name.”

“But I'm not making a face!” WPJ insisted.

“Its okay you know. To be questioning your gender.”

“But I'm a girl, I just don't understand why sometimes I feel gross or wrong when they refer to me as such.”

“I never said you weren't. We all are born a blank slate, society forces into the so-called gender binary.”

“But....”

“Don't argue with me, I understand the questioning of your identity pretty well. Trust me, I've been there. Three times.”

“Am I broken for not wanting to be a girl?”

“No. You're not broken. Listen, I am A.F.A.B, or I am Assigned Female At Birth, but I'm not always a female. Sometimes I'm John, a guy, or XeXe, no gender. I'm gender fluid, but I'm most comfortable as WCJ right now.”

“You said you've questioned your identity three times, why three?”

“The first time was when I was 10 and I had a huge ass crush on a girl at my school, it was confusing because I never had feelings like that before, especially not towards a girl. I started looking up different sexualities, I eventually came to the realization that I was pansexual, and then when I was 11, I fell in love with two people at the same time, it took me talking to a few people to realize I'm poly, or at least I thought I fell in love with them, I have a heart big enough to date more than one person at a time, as long as its all consensual. And when I was 12 I snapped at a friend for calling me a girl, I broke down crying, I thought I was broken, and wrong. When I calmed down I spoke to Matthew, an elder I knew who is a Dimension Walker From Generation One, and he said I'm not broken, nothing wrong with me, and he explained the different genders out there to me. It took me several weeks to realize, I'm gender fluid. And when each time, with each realization, I felt a weight I didn't know was on my shoulders be lifted. You're okay WPJ, it’s okay to question oneself.”

“Tell me about some of the genders, please?”

“There's Cis which means you are the gender you were assigned at birth, Non-binary, neither girl or guy, trans, which you already know about, and a lot more, but those are like the main umbrella terms.”

“I don't feel like a guy. So I'm not a guy.”

“Okay.”

“And I don't exactly feel like a girl.”

“And that's okay.”

“I'm………… Non-binary?”

“That's up to you to decide. Not me.”

“Yeah, non-binary fits. I like it, it feels good, like that's me. Saying I'm a girl feels gross, but saying I'm non-binary, that's like saying the sky is blue, it's a fact that true and good.”

“So your pronouns?”

“I can change my pronouns?”

“Yeah; I use She/They/He pronouns, most of the time I'm They but I'm ok with being referred to as a girl.”

“Hmmm, I'm they? Yes. That feels correct. I'll go by they/them pronouns from now on.”

“And I will refer to you as such.”

“Do I have to tell everyone?”

“Nope. It's all up to you if you want to; If you do, it's all up to as to how you do so.”

“Okay, cause I'm not ready yet to tell them.”

“Understandable. Shall we go get burgers?”

“Sure, can I have some Whoppers?”

“Yeah, here you go.” WCJ handed them some.

“Thank you.”

“No prob, it's just candy.”

“No, I meant the gender help.”

“As I said, No prob, I've been there.”

“You said you're genderfluid, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“So how am I going to use the correct pronouns for you?”

“I wear a purple bracelet when I'm They/them, pink for she/her, and blue for he/him, if that helps; if you would like, I can wear a choker for the same things.”

“Yes, please. That way I'm not looking at your hands for it, the choker is a quick look down I can do it subliminally.”

“I know you can't look at my hands after what happened in the contest, so I thought chokers are the neck, not hands.”

“That was still so weird to see, I thought you wouldn't hurt a fly but then bam…”

“Your right I wouldn't hurt a fly, they're innocent creatures, those people, however, were not innocent so yeah…”

“Still…. Heart.”

“I'm protective of the ones I care about.”

“I can understand that.”

“I have a question about the Gender stuff and you.”

“Shoot.”

“When I met you, you were Jen, Then you were CJ so people wouldn’t confuse us, now you’re WCJ, and you mentioned you go by two other names, how come the name changes?” WPJ asked.

“I never felt like Jen, Jen was given to me by someone I’d rather forget, I liked CJ but it still didn’t like me, and WCJ? Closer, but I’m still looking for my name. I just haven’t discovered it yet.” 

“Could I change my name? I don’t feel like a Jen, I want something neutral-ish.”

“You could, Your name is a gift from your parents, just like your powers, but unlike your powers you can change your name, look at me, I change my name like the wind changes directions.”

“Ok, know any good genderneutral names?”

“hmmmm. let me think here. Jaimie?”

“Jaimie… I love it. I’m Jaimie now.”

“Goodbye Jen slash WPJ, hello Jaimie.” WCJ Bowed. “if you'd like i can rewrite your story under your new name, and your actual gender?”

“That’d be amazing actually.”

“Anything you would me change before I start?”

“I want a farm, And an uncle from my mom, oh and since Rick dates someone else before me I would a girl- boyfriend before him also.”

“Ok, new name, actual gender, farm, uncle, and significant other before Rick, i'm guessing you guys break off on good terms is what you'd like.”

“Yes Please.”

“Ok, got it. I’ll do that.” WCJ looked Jaimie up and down, “And as a added bonus I’ll give you a new look.”

“You can do that?”

“Yeah piece of cake.”

“Alright!” Jaimie beamed.

“I'll catch you on the flip side, Jaimie.”

“Will I have to meet you again?”

“Well possibly. I might just redo your world then fix mine, then together we’ll go re-meet CJ and PJ.”

“Sounds like a plan, catch you on the flip side.”

“Catch you on the flipside.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I told you!


End file.
